powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DemiurgeArt2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Primordial Darkness Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 22:36, May 25, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Use Preview before posting to see if there are problems. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:52, September 18, 2015 (UTC) The glasses can only warp reality, nothing else. Kevin has no powers of his own, all of it is in the glasses and the glasses can only warp reality, they cannot command anyone or do anything else. I added the glasses to the reality warping page. they do not belong under any other power.SageM (talk) 02:24, September 19, 2015 (UTC)SageM its not a user. please stop adding it back. It is not a user. it cannot kill conceptual or metaphysical things. everything thats listed on the wiki is considered physical. I am not going to argue about this. I did the research. So please stop.SageM (talk) 21:06, September 23, 2015 (UTC)SageM Fateweaver The well of eternity is the source of all reality, were all time begins and ends throughout of all existence. Tzeentch cannot view all of time and space no matter what his profile says, the well of eternity could have destroyed tzeentch entirely if he entered it(its the only thing that he is afraid of)so instead he tossed fateweaver inside to gain access to all the knowledge across the whole of time and space, he survived and thus has access to all that knowledge.SageM (talk) 04:14, September 27, 2015 (UTC)SageM Michael He can create anything, but he cannot control it. Its one of the limitations of the power.SageM (talk) 04:29, September 27, 2015 (UTC)SageM Thats literally what shape means, meaning he can create things but controlling them is beyond his power. He brings anything into existence, but controlling his creations is beyond his power. that is the only example.SageM (talk) 04:42, September 27, 2015 (UTC)SageM 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. Sage has already told you to do this, get to Talk instead of messing with OP. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:46, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Thats pretty much it. And don't yell it me, I didn't create that character. If you want to yell at someone yell at the people at dc and vertigo that made him.SageM (talk) 04:59, September 27, 2015 (UTC)SageM Bolt does fit Omnificence genesis.... Bolt does in fact fit with Omnificence Genesis, since in the newest series of Eat-Man, Eat Man the Main Dish, he demonstrates that he can in fact create things from his own essence, without having to eat them first. So yes, he is a user.SageM (talk) 21:12, October 1, 2015 (UTC)SageM Cosmic Keystone Also House doesn't fit, since even if the universe is destroyed it can be repaired. This power implies that damage cannot be fixed or repaired so easily. For example, when the Warring Triad was moved out of its exact position it tore the world apart, and the world never fully recovered even after the end of the game. Its the same with the removal of the Legendary Aquarion, the damaged caused by its removal never got fixed.SageM (talk) 21:22, October 1, 2015 (UTC)SageM Answers 1. No Clue. 2. Not entirely sure as I only know a little bit about Homestuck. 3. that would take a lot to explain, and I am not sure I could do a good enough job. 4. I think it has to do with the Warp, thats all I really know. 5. Since I have never posted any entries for Yin-Yang Manipulation I can't really answer that. Sorry but thats all I really know.SageM (talk) 22:57, October 3, 2015 (UTC)SageM Endless Its hard to explain really, as the only ones who really exert their powers are Dream, Destiny and Death. There like a combination of Natural Forces, Ideas and abstract concepts. the reason why there so powerful could be because their the oldest beings in existence(with the exception of The Presence, Lucifer and Michael, and other beings the precede creation). Since their the physical embodiments of various concepts there all powerful in the domains they represent. Thats all I can really say. Sorry.SageM (talk) 01:33, October 14, 2015 (UTC)SageM It means you wouldn't be able to edit, comment, and if the admin doing the blocking wants, unable to edit own talk-page. and please use signature Gabriel456 (talk) 00:11, October 17, 2015 (UTC) God-Thing Its hard to fully explain how he became God-Thing, but what I do know is he absorbed the powers and abilities of all the other Parliaments and became a near divine being, but as for how he became a god entirely thats much more difficult to explain. Though he did briefly become the new Presence.SageM (talk) 00:16, October 18, 2015 (UTC)SageM I can try to answer, but don't expect infallibility. And please no personal questions. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:38, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Being Admin doesn't make you expert on the powers, so you'll have to work this one out yourself. Read/compare the powers you ask and make your own conclusions. If that doesn't help, there's comments on bottom of the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:48, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Death is still a user. He is still Death, nobody replaced him as death, a new recreated death was automatically brought back in his place. Death wasn't lying when he said its impossible to truly kill him. So he is still a user of absolute immortality.SageM (talk) 01:13, October 28, 2015 (UTC)SageM The concept of death can never be destroyed regardless if the scythe is used against him or not. That is something that has not changed, and the creators even said so from the start. Death will always exist, its a fundamental facet of existence.01:17, October 28, 2015 (UTC)SageM Depends on the questions, and how many there are ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:46, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Don't change other edits on user pages. Don't edit my page, you can change your edits, but leave other users edits alone. Its clearly stated in the rules not to change the users page. In the future only change your edits on talk pages, removing another users will end up getting you blocked by the admins. thanks for listening.SageM (talk) 21:20, November 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM Busy at the moment... Busy at the moment, I will answer your question in a little while.SageM (talk) 21:28, November 21, 2015 (UTC)SageM Saint Seiya and the Big Will? Sorry I don't really know that much as I am not really a fan of that series.SageM (talk) 20:07, November 25, 2015 (UTC)SageM 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:50, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Reality Dreaming Carrie Benson trouble: "Experiences in real life what she experiences in dreams" Sounds like reality dreaming to me. Since its the closest possible match to what her power is. Its not Oneiric Reality Warping, since that only works when the user is asleep. So it has to be Reality Dreaming, its the only possible match.SageM (talk) 03:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC)SageM When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:28, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Creasion Your logic is right. But I am not sure if Creasion is Metapotent. Breaking logic and paradoxes still doesn't mean you are Omnipotent... Can you provide some evidence that he is Omnipotent? Thank you. The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 14:27, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "you frequently remove users unless you have proof they are who Users say they are" Yes, that's because you have to have proof of them being Omnipotent. That's rational. The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 12:58, December 3, 2015 (UTC) That's why I DON'T remove them when I don't make a research. I always do some research. The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 22:16, December 3, 2015 (UTC) No need to apologize, you're great guy. But can you send me comic where he uses his powers? I couldn't find it, I am interested in his powers.The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 22:16, December 3, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:56, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Logic Manipulation and Metapotence Similarities The reason I removed Omnipotence, Omnipresnece, and Omniscience from Logic Manipulation is because those powers basically make Metapotence look like a LM copy. Both of the pages look so similar and the similar profile pictures and that they both Omnipotence, Omniprensece, and Omniscience doesn't really help. I removed those powers so LM would look weaker and less like Metapotence. Plus, some of the users of Logic Manipulation aren't even Omnipotent anyways. Elementfirecross (talk) 01:53, December 24, 2015 (UTC) The ability to possess almost all powers in existence. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Art Resources Artist Beware -Look around there and look up artists you're about to commission to make sure there's nothing sketchy about them. Artist Gossips -You can ask your questions there and then look at the comments and Disqus. Elementfirecross (talk) 03:53, January 10, 2016 (UTC) We don't use the Suggsverse We don't use the Suggsverse for any power on this wiki, not only is it not a well known series, but all of the characters are so overpowered that they are all omnipotent and all have author authority. So there is no point in adding any character from that series to this wiki. Even the VS battles wiki doesn't touch that series. So neither will we. So leave it alone.SageM (talk) 00:53, March 20, 2016 (UTC)SageM He is from a two book short story from Narita Ryohgo (the creator of Durarara, Baccano, and a few other series) called Hariyama-san, The Center of the World. Out of 5 characters from his various works, he is the single most powerful of them all. Being the most powerful character in the whole history of time.(in fact thats the entire basis of his character, basically he is like Saitama, only with true Absolute Condition and absolutely no limitations of any kind, joke or otherwise.) To give you an idea of how powerful he is, the person below him on the power scale is basically a walking black hole. And Mob Combatant is vastly more powerful then him. I am not certain if you will be able to actually find a copy of the short story online, you will have to settle for excerpts from it. Though the information I posted comes directly from Narita himself, who explained all this in a Q&A. I wish I could give you more information, but thats pretty much it.SageM (talk) 02:23, March 30, 2017 (UTC)SageM